


Dwarven and Elven "Adventures"

by margoteve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on fanart by CaptBexx on dA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarven and Elven "Adventures"

**Author's Note:**

> based on: "Thanks for always saving me" and "Walking in the sun Kiliel"  
> (If you see a typo let me know, or like anything. English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta)

"It's surprisingly kind of King Thranduil to invite us to Mirkwood like this." Kili decided that the forest was not as threatening as it seemed to be the first time he "visited".

This part of the forest had younger trees, clearings were showing more frequently - bigger with signs of being used for festivities by elves.

It was a good warm day and the young dwarven prince enjoyed the time he could spent with his beloved.

"My king is a good ruler to his people, though his patience tend to run out when it comes to your kin." Tauriel chuckled,  her fingers laced with his as they walked down the path.

She wanted to show him her home from the best side - side that unfortunately escaped him during his imprisonment in Mirkwood. This was not a picnic though. Both of them had their bows and probably a little competition was in order a bit later.

The elf maid took a deep breath in when the wind blew their way. She closed her eyes enjoying sun's warmth on her face and the smell of forest - rich scent if the soil where fallen leaves laid between the roots of trees, the sound of streams somewhere further away from them, and songs of birds - sounds of all the life in the forest. It all brought joy to her heart and smile on her face. Sense of serenity and happiness washed over her.

"Can you feel it Kili?" She opened her eyes looking far ahead and laughed. "Oh I remember this place so well! When I was but a child me and prince Legolas used to..." but she didn't get to finish, feeling a tug at her hair and hearing a sputtering of her dwarven companion.

Tauriel turned her head and saw Kili trying to untangle himself from her red hair. She snickered and helped him out by pulling them back twisting them into loose not really a braid.

"Luv, as much as I love your hair I prefer them not in my mouth." Kili made a miserable face. "You should let me braid them properly." he batted his eyelashes at her making her giggle.

"I am sure dwarven braids on elf would look just as dashingly as they look on you." Tauriel raised her eyes at his unruly mess of hair to which he huffed.

"My hair are too majestic to be braided. They are the expression of my soul! Wild and untamed." He struck a pose making her snicker.

"Of course my love. So how long were you repeating this to yourself before it became so convincing? "

"A lot. I practiced and perfected it on Fili and my mother." He admitted. "But enough about my wonderful hair. Kili took Tauriel by her hand. "You started telling me something. I want to hear more of your stories."

"Very well. If you look in that direction you will see a small hill..." she began her story and he could swear her face lit up with those memories brighter than the sun.

They continued their trip around the Mirkwood and it soon became lunch time. Finding a spot to settle down and eat in peace Tauriel continued her stories. Kili was not surprised by how much she could tell him about the forest she grew up in. He not even for a second forgot their age difference and that she would most likely continue living after he will be gone.

Those grim thoughts were interrupted by a sudden change in her tone and he realized that he stopped listening at some point.

"Forgive me but could you repeat?"

"I will go and get some water to boil could you gather some wood for the fire?" She repeated with a soft smile.

"Yes, most certainly." He stood up. "There is no task that a dwarrow could not accomplish."

"Especially as charming as you, my prince." The elleth added with amused expression.

"Exactly!"

They parted, Tauriel heading for the river and Kili the opposite side. They didn't need much of the firewood, so the task would be quick. And so the prince was almost done when saw something above his head.

One of the older trees had moss growing on their branches and somehow few flowers grew from it. They were pretty, tiny flowers and Kili thought how nice it would be if he brought those to his lady.

With that in mind he set the gathered wood down and started to climb the old tree,  which creaked under him. This reminded him why dwarves lived UNDER the mountains and not in the forests. But he would not be himself if he stopped now. So even if it seemed that the branch would break under him he crawled toward the tiny flowers.

"Juuust lil bit closer... a liittleeee... gotcha!" He picked the first one when the branch broke under him and he screamed falling... right into the arms of his elven love.

"Hehe a flower for you my dear." He grinned widely holding it for her and blew away a leaf that fell onto his nose.

"Your brother didn't lie when he said you are trouble magnet." She replied rolling her eyes but effect was spoiled by the kind smile on her face. "If I keep saving you I will need to start charging you for each time!"

"Now you are talking my love like a real dwarf!"

 


End file.
